Is it life, or just another dream?
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: Marthie ppl so you MUST read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Only my second Marthie, but hey, I love the couple.**_

**Ruthie sat in the back yard on the picnic table. She was waiting for Peter to come and pick her up their date. She was happy for the first time since Martin told her about him being a father, he had broken her heart, but now, Peter had picked up the pieces and made her happy. She had been with Peter before she had even started to like Martin and was happy he had come back and wanted to be with her. When he walked into the backyard, Ruthie got up and walked over to him.**

"**Hi Peter," she said a little overeager.**

"**Hey Ruthie," he smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late. How about pizza and a movie?"**

"**Anything as long as we're together," Ruthie had used all her effort not to laugh because Peter had a funny looking shirt on.**

"**So, I was thinking about all the fun we used to have on my way over here," he said as they started to pull out of the driveway.**

"**Oh yeah? I can't believe it's been so long . . . . . I'm really glad your back."**

"**I'm glad I'm back too Ruth."**

"**What movie do you want to watch," Ruthie was trying to make conversation and he could tell.**

"**How about one of the scary ones," he said having fun in teasing her.**

"**Only if you promise to hold my hand," Ruthie was having fun too.**

"**Deal," he said taking her hand and heading towards the theatre after getting out of the car and locking it.**

_**Time passed and Ruthie only hid behind his shoulder once through out the whole move which he laughed at. When it was over, they went to the Dairy Shack because the pizza place had closed early.**_

"**So, how did you like the movie," Peter asked her teasingly.**

"**Oh, I loved it," Ruthie was speaking sarcastically. When Peter noticed her frowning, he turned around to see martin walking over to them.**

"**Hey Ruthie! Hey Peter," they had only met a couple times, but Martin remembered his name.**

"**Hi," Peter tried to be friendly, "Are you here with someone?"**

"**Nope, I just got off work and came here for a late dinner."**

"**Well why don't you sit with us if that's okay with Ruthie," they both turned to Ruthie who smiled and Martin sat down.**

"**So Ruthie how is the family?" She just shrugged and he frowned, he knew why she wasn't talking.**

"**I'll be right back," Peter stood up to go to the restroom.**

"**Ruthie, come on, you know I didn't mean to hurt you. She just shrugged again and he frowned again, "Ruth, I didn't know it before, but I do now. I love you, and I always have, but your making it difficult to tell you some very good news." Ruthie looked up and spoke.**

_**Sorry guys, but that's it for now! I think I know what your thinking . . . . . But I wouldn't get to ahead of myself if I were you.**_


	2. Interrupted, AGAIN!

**_I couldn't resist writing a second chapter because of how much I like this story line!_**

"**Martin, I loved you, and you showed me how you felt by having another woman's baby! I know now that you and I weren't meant to be and you're just making it harder to let go. I like Peter, and I know he wont hurt me by doing something stupid like others." Martin was really sad about hurting her and she wouldn't let him tell her the great news. . . . . . He just had to try harder to get her to listen.**

"**Ruthie! I have really good news and I want you to be the first to hear it! I love you and I always have," he was interrupted by Peter walking up.**

**  
"Miss me?" Peter kissed Ruthie on the cheek and a hard stinging feeling struck Martin in the stomach. **

"**You know, I should leave. You two are on a date and it's rude of me to intrude." He glanced at Ruthie and saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. He really loved her and he knew she still loved him, he just had to get her alone. He walked away and when he got into his car, he drove back to his father's house crying the whole way.**

_**In his dad's house:**_

"**Hey dad, can I crash here until I find my own place?"**

"**Why?" His dad was curious and could see the tears in his son's eyes.**

"**The baby wasn't mine, and I really need time to think about the little things, yet big things in life," his dad nodded understanding what Martin was saying and said he could use his old room.**

'_How could she say she wants to move on? I told her I love her, doesn't that mean anything? Wait, I did this to her! I get it now,' he started to smile as he thought; 'She wants me to see how it feels!'_

**He had figured her out and didn't want to waste time on getting her back. He called her house and Annie answered.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Mrs. Camden, can I come over to talk to Ruthie?"**

"**Martin?"**

"**Yeah, so can I come over?"**

"**Of course, just let me go tell Ruthie."**

"**Wait, just tell her someone wants to see her out back by the picnic table, please," his voice was pleading so Annie agreed and they hung up. About ten minutes later, Martin was outside the gate and he could see Ruthie sitting on the picnic table looking up at the stars.**

"**Hey beautiful," she could tell it was him by his voice, but wanted to make sure.**

"**Martin?" she got up.**

"**Please don't go, let me explain."**

"**You have ten minutes."**

"**Ruthie, I love you, and I haven't had the brain until now to tell you, and I want to be with you."**

"**But what about your little family with Sandy?"**

"**That's what I needed to talk to you about earlier, I," he was interrupted by a familiar friend of Ruthie's walking into the backyard.**

"**Am I interrupting something?"**

"**MAGGIE!" Ruthie ran and hugged her friend, they hadn't seen each other in a few months.**

_**That's all for now, don't you hate it when you get interrupted? HAHA poor Martin!**_


	3. GREAT news!

_**Yup, I am finally updating, after all this time!**_

"**Hey Ruth! I was just walking around, and I passed your street and couldn't resist. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she glanced at Martin and he nodded, but Ruthie didn't.**

"**NO! You're not interrupting anything. Please, come inside and say Hi to everyone, I know Sam and David will be happy, they miss you so much." She grabbed Maggie's hand and led her inside, with a glum-looking Martin following behind a few paces. She left Martin and Maggie in the kitchen and went to ask Eric and Anne if the boys could get up and see and old friend.**

"**Martin, what were you two talking about? You said I was interrupting so I know it was important."**

"**Well, I should tell her first, but Aaron isn't mine."**

"**WHAT?" Maggie hugged him almost knocking him over with shrieks of joy. She knew she had to calm down though or Ruthie would figure out on her own and assume the worst.**

"**Yeah, I found out last week, Aaron is Simons' and I am just happy I am NOT a father."**

"**I am happy for you!"**

"**Thanks……. Calm down, here she comes." Sure enough, there was Ruthie and the Twins, descending the stairs.**

"**MAGGIE! MARTIN!" The boys yelled in unison, as their once sleepy faces turned into happy ones.**

**  
And the crowd s it! Like, Love, Hate, fill in my blank!**


End file.
